Questions
by noiha
Summary: Mengapa?


**Questions**

**

* * *

Mari mari penuhi fandom Digimon Indonesia!!~~ :D**

**Disclaimer:** Akiyoshi Hongo

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship

**Summary: **Oneshot singkat, mengambil setting antara episode 21-22. Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Etemon, Taichi dan MetalGreymon menghilang ditelan sebuah pusaran besar misterius. Hanya perlu waktu beberapa hari untuk membuat kelompok kecil mereka terpecah. Satu persatu pasangan anak terpilih dan digimon pergi... termasuk Jou dan Gomamon...

**Terinspirasi novel "Rembulan Tenggelam di Mata-Mu" karya Tere Liye. **

**

* * *

**Malam merayap pelan, membisikkan simfoni-simfoni yang melenakan pendengarnya dalam buai mimpi. Mengabaikan semua itu, seorang pemuda jangkung berkacamata tak juga lelap, tak bisa lebih tepatnya. Napasnya putus-putus, mengatasi debar jantungnya yang seakan memecah dadanya. Riuh rendah suara angin yang mengacak jalinan rambutnya beradu dengan deru sayap Kuwagamon yang membelah angkasa. Menghela napas ketika suara desing itu menjauh, pemuda itu meregangkan tubuhnya yang tegang. Direntangkannya luas-luas kedua tangannya ke udara. Berharap dengannya dia bisa terbang meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang ini. _Tuhan, mengapa aku harus berada di sini?_

"Jou"

Pemuda itu mendengarnya, tapi dia tidak merasa perlu untuk menunjukkan responnya. Matanya sejak tadi tidak berhenti dari kesibukannya memandang langit yang gelap tersaput awan kabut yang tebal. Dia tetap tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan meski makhluk mirip walrus mini itu kini mengambil tempat favoritnya, di bahu sang pemuda. "Gomamon, berat" gumam Jou, pemuda itu, pelan. Meski dia tetap bergeming. _Mengapa makhluk ini yang ditakdirkan menjadi digimonku?_

"Jou..."

Jou akhirnya mau juga mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak pada makhluk yang dipanggilnya Gomamon itu, tapi pada sosok-sosok lain yang terlelap di sisinya. _Mengapa mereka semua bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak?_

"Semua orang tampak lelah," Gomamon berkomentar singkat. Setelah berulang kali Jou menggerakan bahunya penuh keberatan, dia akhirnya beranjak dari tempat favoritnya, mengedarkan matanya ke arah empat orang anak yang sedang lelap tertidur. Pandangannya jatuh pada dua orang kakak-beradik yang tidur berpelukan. Kontras sekali wajah pucat cemas kakaknya yang di bawah matanya penuh kerut-kerut hitam karena kurang tidur dengan wajah damai sang adik. Di pelukan sang adik, mendengkur riang seekor makhluk berkulit putih susu, memamerkan taring-taring kecilnya yang tanpa diduga cukup tajam juga. "Aku tidak mengerti... apa yang terjadi..." Gomamon, yang biasanya penuh semangat, kini suaranya terdengar begitu lelah, "Mula-mula Taichi dan Agumon menghilang. Lalu Sora dan Piyomon, Koushiro dan Tentomon, Mimi dan Palmon..."

"Sudahlah, Gomamon!" Jou mendesah kesal, "Aku... tidak tahu.." _Ya, mengapa mereka semua pergi meninggalkanku?_

Dia menatap langit, peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya semakin kalut...

* * *

_Tidak ada rapat malam itu. Tidak juga makan malam bersama. Jou mengedarkan senter peninggalan Mimi ke sekelilingnya, membuat sinyal SOS yang lupa-lupa ingat, berharap ada manusia lain yang datang menolong mereka. Yamato yang bosan mengecam kekeraskepalaan Jou kini memainkan harmonikanya. Pilu. Ya, Jou dapat mendengar kesedihan lewat melodi-melodi yang dimainkannya. Tak jauh dari kedua pemuda tanggung itu, pemuda lain yang lebih kecil dikelilingi tiga makhluk yang dalam taksonomi dunia nyata, bukan dunia digital, berada dalam satu kingdom. Gomamon, si walrus mini, mengunyah pelan ubi yang dibakar seadanya oleh Takeru, begitu pula kedua digimon yang lain, Gabumon dan Tokomon. Tidak ada celoteh riang. Tidak ada tawa. "Jou," suara harmonika yang sebelumnya memecah keheningan malam kini berganti dengan suara berat sang pemuda. "Hentikan upayamu, tidak ada manusia selain... kita..." Yamato berhenti sejenak, "bertujuh... atau mungkin berenam... di dunia ini"_

_Jou mematikan senternya dengan patuh, rupanya tangannya sendiri sudah pegal. "Aku tahu... aku... hanya berupaya..."_

"_Sentermu itu hanya akan menarik perhatian Kuwagamon dan digimon-digimon lain yang akan memangsa kita!" bentak Yamato memotong pembelaan Jou. Matanya saat itu sama sekali tidak memandang siapapun, hanya memandang pantulan wajahnya di danau, "Lakukan sesuatu yang berguna dong!"_

"_Kakak..." mata Takeru melebar karena shock. Sejak kepergian Taichi yang disusul oleh teman-temannya, mood kakaknya itu sama sekali tidak stabil. Terkadang dia mendadak meledak seperti tadi pagi dan lain waktu dia tertawa tanpa sebab. Jou mengenalinya sebagai sindrom bipolar, tapi apa peduli dengan semua pelajaran sekolah itu. Yang dia butuhkan adalah keahlian untuk mempersatukan teman-temannya._

_Yamato yang melihat wajah ketakutan Takeru berdiri menghampiri untuk merangkulnya, "Maafkan aku, Jou... ayo kita tidur, Takeru"_

_Takeru menarik napas panjang sebelum mengekor di belakang kakaknya. Dia menoleh untuk melihat Jou yang kelewat cuek selama beberapa hari ini, kemudian menggumam, "Selamat tidur, Jou-san..."_

_Jou tersenyum lemah._

* * *

_Lakukan sesuatu yang berguna..._ Jou memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan Gomamon yang kini berceloteh riang, "Kau ini memang keras kepala, Jou"

"Biarin" Jou menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas rerumputan yang empuk. Dipandanginya bintang yang berserakan di langit, membentuk berbagai rasi bintang yang belum pernah sekalipun ia jumpai di peta astronomi. Bintang-bintang itu hanya mengedip nakal, seolah menertawakan nasib tujuh orang yang kini terpencar. Jou merasakan sebuah beban di bahunya, rupanya Gomamon kini kembali, tanpa meminta izinnya, berbaring di atasnya dengan nyaman. _Mengapa dia tidak pernah meminta izin kepadaku terlebih dahulu, sih?_ Jou menggerutu dalam hati.

"Kita pergi juga, yuk..." gumam digimon itu pelan.

Jou mengangkat alis, "Apa?"

"Kita pergi juga..." suaranya kini penuh semangat, "Kita cari Taichi... cari Sora... cari Koushiro... cari Mimi... cari semuanya... kita kumpulkan lagi!"

"Mana mungkin," Jou memaksakan tawanya yang sumbang, hanya untuk menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh, "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan" _Mengapa aku begitu pengecut, sih?_

"Oh..." Hanya itu tanggapan Gomamon setelah mendengar jawaban Jou. Tiba-tiba saja setelah keheningan yang mencekam mereka berdua, Gomamon beranjak menjauh dari pemuda yang kini memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Pergi" jawab Gomamon mantap, sebelum melanjutkan dengan kecewa, "Tidak kusangka kau jadi pengecut begitu, Jou"

Jou mengerjapkan matanya heran. Gomamon kini benar-benar berjalan menjauh darinya. "Kau... serius?"

"Tidak, bercanda. Ha-ha" Gomamon meniru tawa sarkastik Jou sebelumnya. Dia terus berjalan menembus kegelapan malam. Terus... terus...

_Sungguh, mengapa aku harus memiliki digimon seperti ini??!! _"Baiklah!" Jou akhirnya berdiri juga, wajahnya menunjukkan keterpaksaannya.

Sementara itu, Gomamon tersenyum puas.

* * *

"_Jou, selamat datang. Bagaimana ujiannya tadi?"_

Mengapa kau hanya menanyakan tentang ujianku, ibu?

"_Jou, kau sudah kelas enam, ayah ingin kau bisa diterima di SMP favorit"_

Mengapa ayah tidak pernah mengharapkanku agar diterima oleh teman-temanku juga?

"_Jou, menjadi dokter seperti ayah dan kakakmu ini butuh perjuangan"_

Mengapa ayah tidak bilang menjadi tentara, atau menjadi seperti paman saja?

"_Jou, jangan lupa belajar"_

Mengapa ibu tidak menyuruhku untuk tidak melupakan jasanya?

"_Jou..."_

Mengapa kalian semua menuntutku macam-macam?

"_Jou..."_

**

* * *

**"Jou, bangun!" suara Gomamon yang memecah telinganya memaksa Jou untuk membuka matanya, "Kabur! Ada Kuwagamon!"

Jou masih mengantuk ketika dilihatnya serangga merah besar melintas hanya sejengkal di atas kepalanya. _Mengapa aku sekarang berada di sini? Ah ya... aku dan Gomamon pergi meninggalkan Yamato dan Takeru... lalu tertidur... _

"Jou!" suara Gomamon yang frustasi membuat Jou sadar sepenuhnya. Dipaksanya tubuhnya yang kelelahan itu untuk berlari."Ah! Menyebalkan! Aku baru saja tidur!" keluh Gomamon di antara napasnya yang putus-putus, sebelum dia menjerit pelan, "Aduh, Jou... tanganku terkilir"

Jou mengangkat alis. Dipandanginya _kaki depan _Gomamon yang biru lebam. Kalau saja saat itu mereka sedang tidak dikejar Kuwagamon, Jou mungkin akan mengejek pemahaman Gomamon tentang apa yang disebutnya dengan tangan. "Ke sini!" mata Jou yang menangkap sekelebat bayangan mirip gua mengirimkan komandonya lewat otak agar kaki Jou berlari ke arah yang dimaksud. Dengan tangkas diraihnya tubuh Gomamon ke dalam pelukannya sebelum dia merunduk ketika Kuwagamon menukik turun ke arah mereka. "Sial!" Jou mempercepat langkahnya dan tepat saat Kuwagamon hendak menerjang mereka, dia melemparkan tubuhnya ke dalam gua yang lubangnya sempit itu.

Sesaat yang terdengar hanya bunyi deru sayap Kuwagamon yang memaksa masuk ke dalam gua, yang gagal tentu saja, serta suara Jou yang menyeret tubuhnya masuk lebih dalam. Setelah cukup lama Kuwagamon berkutat dengan berbagai posisi yang memungkinkannya masuk ke dalam gua, digimon itu akhirnya terbang menjauh, menyerah. Jou dan Gomamon bernapas lega. "Syukurlah..." Gomamon mendesah pelan, kemudian melirik Jou sambil nyengir, "Tadi itu hebat sekali, Jou!"

"Ah, biasa saja," wajah Jou merona merah sementara Gomamon tertawa geli. "Ngomong-ngomong," Jou melirik kaki depan Gomamon sambil nyengir, "Kenapa kakimu bisa seperti itu?"

"_Tanganku_, Jou" Gomamon mendelik tajam ke arah Jou yang kini puas menertawakannya, "Terkilir, waktu berlari untuk membangunkanmu... puas?"

Jou berhenti tertawa, diraihnya kaki depan Gomamon untuk diteliti. "Hm..." Jou membolak-balik kaki depan Gomamon, sementara pemilik kaki itu sendiri mengaduh-aduh dengan berlebihan, "Diam, deh. Untung aku membawa tas P3K"

Gomamon nyengir, tapi matanya memandang Jou penuh haru ketika pemuda itu mengeluarkan perban untuk membabat apa yang ia pahami sebagai tangannya, "Jou..."

"Sudahlah, diam saja sana" Jou tersenyum, "Sini, biar kuobati kakimu" _Mengapa dia tiba-tiba jadi salah tingkah begitu?_

* * *

"_Shin-niisan?" _

_Jou memandang takut-takut dari punggung pemuda yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu. "Hm?" hanya itu tanggapan sang pemuda dengan wajah yang orang-orang bilang adalah wajah Jou di masa depan nanti. Shinichi Kido, pemuda itu, sibuk membersihkan luka yang menganga pada kaki Ganmo, anjing mereka._

Kakak, mengapa kau tidak menjawabku?,_ Jou hanya diam memandangi tangan Shinichi bergerak cekatan._

"_Wah, Shin, kau memang berbakat jadi dokter" lelaki berusia 40 tahun lebih yang sebelumnya membaca koran di halaman kini bergabung dengan kedua putranya sambil tersenyum bangga. Jou mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum bangga. Kakaknya yang hebat, kakaknya yang baik hati, kakaknya yang selalu menolongnya... Jou sangat menyayangi Shinichi. Dia bahkan jauh lebih lancar jika disuruh berbicara tentang Shin-niisan-nya dibandingkan jika disuruh berbicara tentang diri sendiri._ Kakak, mengapa engkau begitu sempurna?

"_Nah, selesai... Ganmo, ayo sini" Shinichi meraih anjing terrier itu ke dalam pelukannya, sebelum anjing itu menyalak-nyalak riang menghampiri Jou, "Duh, lihat, dia lebih menyukai anak yang lari ketakutan melihat darah"_

Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku harus ketakutan kalau melihat darah? _Wajah Jou mendadak murung, sementara kakaknya yang melihat itu tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Jou mengabaikan permintaan maaf kakaknya, diusap-usapnya kepala Ganmo yang kini menjilati wajahnya. _

"_Jou..." suara ayahnya kini mengambil alih tawa sang kakak, "Kau juga suatu saat akan menjadi dokter"_

_Jou menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Dia baru berusia delapan tahun. Dia tidak memikirkan sedikitpun tentang profesinya nanti. Dia belum memutuskan... tapi dia tetap mengangguk. _Ayah, mengapa aku harus menjadi dokter?

* * *

"Nah, selesai..." Jou tersenyum puas mengamati hasil kerjanya. _Tidak buruk... tidak sebaik Shin-niisan tentu saja..._ Jou mengangkat alis ketika matanya bertemu dengan tatapan penuh arti dari Gomamon, "Apa?"

"Kau berbakat jadi dokter Jou, sungguh" Gomamon tersenyum. Baru kali ini ia memuji Jou, sehingga beberapa detik kemudian Jou melihat rona merah di wajah Gomamon. Jou tertawa kecil, direbahkannya tubuhnya di pasir yang menghampar di dasar gua. "Jou," Gomamon yang sudah menempati posisi favoritnya di bahu Jou kini memejamkan matanya, "Aku ngantuk"

"Aku juga capek..." Jou tersenyum lemah. Tangannya bergerak untuk membelai kepala Gomamon dengan lembut, "Kita... akan menemukan yang lain kan?"

Jou merasakan anggukan Gomamon di bahunya, meski ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Gomamon yang bersemu merah. "Ya... karena kita hebat, hehehe..."

"Ya... karena kita hebat" Jou memejamkan matanya, sementara bibirnya mengulum senyum. _Nah, mengapa aku tersenyum? Ah, peduli amat dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu... aku capek..._ Ya, peduli amat. Yang ia yakini, suatu saat nanti, entah bagaimana caranya, semua pertanyaannya akan terjawab. Dan untuk saat ini, biarlah saja ia tertidur sambil membawa pertanyaan baru yang membuatnya bermimpi indah...

_Mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa menolak Gomamon yang tidur di bahuku?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Selesai. Meskipun di perjalanannya nanti Jou ditipu si Demidevimon, hehe... Maaf kalau misalnya bikin bingung. Oh ya, coba hitung berapa banyak pertanyaan Jou? Hehehe. Yeah, review? :)**

**/edited. Makasih banyak, Z-hard!:D  
**


End file.
